Snap
by Oh My Kira
Summary: Even people like Misa, who love someone with all their heart, will snap eventually.


**This is my first Death Note fanfic! I've been wanting to write one for a while but I never had any good ideas, up until now! Haha, I'm excited so yayyyy!!! Um.. Please try not to flame me if you can ^^;; Yes… So please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**

* * *

**

Misa Amane had always loved Light with all her heart. No, she didn't love him for being Kira, she loved him for him.

To be honest, she never did mind his cold personality. She didn't care when he belittled her. Nope. Not at all. In fact, in some weird, twisted way, she loved it. She didn't care if he insulted her, just as long as he stayed by her side. That's the only that mattered.

But, everyone has their breaking point. Even Misa.

Misa and Light were up in their room in their headquarters department. She was laying on the couch and playing with a lock of her blonde hair. Light, as usual, was doing some work on his laptop.

"Hey Light!" Misa sprung up from the couch and went to his side, "How about you and me go out tomorrow to eat?!" She wrapped he arms around his neck and snuggled her face in to the back of his shirt.

Light stopped his typing and sighed. "Sorry Misa, but I can't. I have more work to do tomorrow" There was a hint of steel in his voice as he had said this. He continued more tedious typing.

The blonde girl brought her face up from his shirt and pouted. "But Lighhhht! Why can't you just stop for like an hour and spend some time with me for once?!"

He didn't answer. The sounds of fingers hitting keys echoed through the silence of their room. The rain hitting the window panes made a 'pitter patter' sound and thunder could be heard.

Misa backed away from him and headed towards the couch, but then stopped. She wasn't going to give up.

She hurried over and grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him away from the laptop.

If he wouldn't spend time with tomorrow, she'll make him spend time with her now.

No matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't budge.

"Misa, quit it," Light looked at her and have a soft glare. "Can't you see I'm trying to work?"

She stopped pulling, "Why don't you spend time with me?!" She stomped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms against her chest.

He remained silent, but then he rose up from his chair. His bangs covered his eyes, casting a dark aura around him. "You want to know why I don't spend time with you…?" His hands on his sides were clench into fists right now.

Misa nodded and backed a way a little. She could tell that what ever he would say couldn't be too good.

His bangs began to part from his eyes as he looked at her.

"It's because… You're so damn annoying! Seriously, you won't stop clinging to me every second of the damn day!" Venom was laced in his voice. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I think I might as well tell you the truth.." She waited for what seemed like almost an eternity. What truth could he possibly want to tell her?

"…I hate you, Misa."

Her brown eyes widened. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to choke back a sob.

He hated her…? She knew that he didn't love her like the way she did, but to hate her?

She could feel her heart breaking. It felt as if Light had stuck a knife in it, and then twist it around slowly. The love in her heart she had for him, seemed to be fading with each passing second.

She had to get out of here. Now.

She got to her feet and didn't look at him. The blonde forced herself to look at him straight in the eyes.

What Light saw in her eyes almost made him flinch back.

Reflected in her eyes was coldness that he didn't even think Misa could hold. This wasn't the Misa he knew right now. This was a side she's never shown him before.

"Hey Light…" Her lips went up into a smirk, a smirk that even matched Light's.

"What?" He didn't know what he should expect from her. A yell of some sort? An angry stomp to the floor? An angry hug?

"….Fuck you," and as quick as she had said it, she ran up to him and punched him right in the jaw.

He staggered and hissed in pain. She could really throw a decent punch.

She ran to the door and grabbed her purse from the end table near it, then opened the door and ran out.

Light just stood there and rubbed his cheek. Since when did Misa get physically violent? He was pissed in the inside, but he didn't dare let such emotions become visible on his face.

Misa continued to run down the hallway. Her hair whipped behind her as the tears streamed down her cheeks. And she knew, from the bottom of her heart…

She had snapped.

* * *

**Ehh, sorry if I turned out crappy or too short. Maybe not enough detail or whatever. But yeah.. I just wanted to try writing one based on how I think Misa would react to something like this. Also, sorry if they seemed to OOC...**

**So, please review. ^^**


End file.
